


A Unique Reunion

by zephyrism



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Just a little naughty, M/M, Reunions, sexy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrism/pseuds/zephyrism
Summary: This is the way the post credits scene in Black Panther *should* have gone.





	A Unique Reunion

Bucky stared out over the lake, enjoying the glorious Wakandan sunset. He heard Shuri call him inside, but he decided to stay outside just a little longer. It had been a very, very long time since he had been able to let his mind wander, to be still, to just be.

Which is why he didn’t notice someone come up behind him until he felt strong arms enfolding him in a warm embrace, followed by that same someone pulling his hair aside and placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he stood there, leaning back and letting those strong arms take his weight.

_Steve._

Bucky didn’t know whether he said it out loud or not. It didn’t matter. The love of his life turned him around, gracing him with a smile that had never failed to make Bucky weak in the knees. No words were spoken for several minutes, the two of them lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Hey jerk. T’Challa sent word that you were out of cryo, and I just couldn’t resist coming to see my best guy. I’m digging the man bun, by the way,” Steve said as he reached behind Bucky’s head and began playing with it. “We need to get you back to Brooklyn, I think you’d fit right in. Maybe we could find you a job at a bookstore or a coffee shop?”

Bucky was speechless. He couldn’t process what Steve was saying, much less laugh at the joke. He finally found a way to express his joy at Steve’s return, but even then he tripped over the words. 

“B-b-buh-buh . . .”

”Bucky? That’s _your_  name!” Steve interrupted with an impish grin. 

“B-buh-beard burn!” Bucky managed to say after a pause, as all sorts of naughty possibilities ran through his head. 

 

 


End file.
